


The Prince's Tamed Knight

by wingedhope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romantic Fluff, kyoutani was part of johzenji first, light fluff, slight heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhope/pseuds/wingedhope
Summary: Kyoutani transferred to Seijoh from Johzenji. He didn't realize he'd fall so quickly for the prince.------‘The beast seems tame today’ Kyoutani would hear the murmurs from knights and nobles passing by. ‘Well I heard that the prince calmed him down, can you believe it? The PRINCE falling for some… THING like that? A beast? Pathetic.’Kyoutani wouldn’t let them ruin his good mood.He never did.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Prince's Tamed Knight

Kyoutani always hated the walls of the castle. They were bland, plain… Nothing ever felt like home since he was sent to this dreadful, bleak place he was forced to call home. It was nothing like Johzenji. Something around every corner, the constant thrill of  _ something _ happening.

It was nothing like here. 

It was nothing like  _ home _ . 

Kyoutani let out a groan as he stood by the door to the prince’s chambers. It was boring, the prince never left his room it felt like and even then, Kyoutani could do nothing but stand there like a piece of furniture, never to move, dust threatening to land on any article of metal that was on him. 

It was absolutely miserable. Things would never go his way. They never did. Nobody talked to him, nobody was friends with him in this kingdom, his resting face made it seem like he was always on edge, always threatening to hurt, like a wolf, preying on its fellow wolves. 

It was until the prince finally started talking to him. Sure it wasn’t the most pleasant of conversations, but it was better than nothing.   
  
“You’re in my way,” the prince said—Prince Yahaba Shigeru, as Kyoutani soon found out.   
  
“I’m in the same place I always am, I’m not in the way,” Kyoutani said without thinking, the bite in his voice obvious.   
  
And with that the prince huffed and went on his way. 

\---

The following days, Kyoutani began getting restless. He wasn’t used to standing in one place for so long, especially when there were so many other things he could be doing. Of course he had his regularly scheduled practice, making sure he was quick and practiced with his sword, getting compliments from the head knight himself, Iwaizumi Hajime. Kyoutani looked up to him a lot, staring at the other and watched the techniques that the other used. 

During one of his practices, Kyoutani noticed that the prince was watching them and feeling like the outsider he was, he was quick and skilled, taking his partner to the ground, sword angled at the other’s throat. “Checkmate, you’re dead,” he said, looking up to see the prince’s reaction. He wasn’t even sure why he felt like he needed the validation, it wasn’t like he  _ wasn’t _ good or anything, it was the opposite.

Kyoutani felt the pride in his chest as he watched the prince give a small smile and a quiet applause. 

\---

A week later and Kyoutani was back in front of the prince’s bedroom. He found it absolutely pointless and he had counted the light blue speckles on the white wallpaper that were just on one square a hundred times. The answer was 7,654,547. Twitching his neck to crack it, he heard the door open and he watched as the prince stepped out, caramel hair curled and set to perfection, framing a nice face, the brown eyes boring eyes back into his own golden ones. Kyoutani couldn’t tell if he was breathing anymore. He never realized how stunning the prince was.

Bowing quickly, Kyoutani never took his eyes off of the prince. “Hello, Prince Yahaba,” he said, forcefully pulling his eyes off of the other. “May I escort you to the dining hall?” It was a routine. Whoever had guard of the prince always brought him down to the mess hall.

“Or, how about we sneak off and you can show me how to do those tricks you have from Johzenji?” Yahaba smirked. Kyoutani looked up, his eyebrows raising in surprise. The prince… wanted to learn from  _ him _ ? 

There was no refusing the prince, he learned that the hard way and Kyoutani nodded once more, walking side by side next to the prince. “Ah, I should grab the practice gear..” he mumbled and shook his head, turning to go back.

“No, we’re going to do this  _ dangerously _ ,” Yahaba said with a wide grin, grabbing the knight by the arm. “Real swords. Show me what you have,  _ Knight _ .” 

\---

Things were going well for the two of them. Kyoutani and Yahaba would sneak off when they should’ve been in the mess hall, practicing and training each other in the ways of the other kingdom. It had been happening for a few months, and Yahaba always knew just what to say to get them out of going to the dining hall.

As the bond between them grew stronger, they became inseparable. Kyoutani started opening up to the prince, and Yahaba did the same, sharing secrets to the knight that Kyoutani  _ never _ would have thought that the other was going to share. The two shared stories about their experiences, learning more and more. 

_ ‘The beast seems tame today’  _ Kyoutani would hear the murmurs from knights and nobles passing by.  _ ‘Well I heard that the prince calmed him down, can you believe it? The PRINCE falling for some… THING like that? A beast? Pathetic.’  _

Kyoutani wouldn’t let them ruin his good mood. 

He never did.

\---

“Kyoutani?” 

The knight heard Yahaba’s voice through the door of the prince’s room and he knocked twice before entering. He blinked and he saw the prince sitting at the end of his bed, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Never a good sign.

“Yessir, anything I can do for you?” Kyoutani asked, tilting his head to the side. It had been a few weeks since they had a chance to be alone like this. Something was seriously wrong.

“Kyoutani, enough of that bullshit. This is serious,” Yahaba snapped, his eyes locking with the other’s. “I have a problem and I don’t know what to do.”

Kyoutani’s face fell and he sat down quickly next to his now best friend. “Okay, well spit it out and quit hiding it from me. Y’know how I fuckin’ hate secrets.”

It was a few moments before Yahaba spoke. Kyoutani had opened his mouth to say something and Yahaba quickly interrupted before he could say anything.

“I have a crush on someone I shouldn’t,” Yahaba blurted.

Kyoutani had never felt his heart break so quickly.

\---

For the next week, Kyoutani did everything in his power to avoid Yahaba. He couldn’t  _ believe _ that Yahaba had a crush on someone. Who could it be? He thought the prince was only close to him, was that not the case? 

Kyoutani couldn’t stop himself before he was punching the nearest wall, hissing at the pain. 

Hitting things wasn’t going to solve anything until he knew who Yahaba liked.

Kyoutani was miserable. He was back to his grumpy self, his face settled back to the angry self. 

Miserable, pathetic, Kyoutani Kentarou.

“Out of my way, move.”

Kyoutani froze as he heard the familiar voice that hurt him. Looking up Yahaba was right in front of him, inches away from his own face. The prince looked  _ pissed. _ Kyoutani never thought he would ever see him like this, yet there he was, pissed at him. 

“ _ Kyoutani. _ ” He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the prince’s arm, pushing him into the wall. “What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you! Do you know how  _ worried _ I’ve been since you haven’t been outside my door? Where have you been, asshole?!” he yelled, the prince’s breath was hot.

There was no getting out of this one. Kyoutani was doomed. “...I was avoiding you,” he mumbled, his eyes avoiding the brown ones in front of him.

“Why the  _ hell _ were you doing that?” Yahaba said, his face getting closer.

Kyoutani swallowed nervously and pushed the other away, his chest heaving from the anxiety. Yahaba didn’t even give the knight a chance to breathe before the prince was back on top of the knight, pushing the other back against the wall. “ _ No. _ ” Yahaba growled, pushing harder. “You’re going to tell me why the  _ hell _ you were avoiding me all week!”

“Get off of me,” Kyoutani muttered in return, his gaze looking everywhere else. “I’ll fucking tell you if you get the fuck off of me.”

Kyoutani had never seen the prince move so quickly. The knots in the knight's chest twisted and he looked down, chewing his lip. 

“Spit it  _ out _ , Kentarou,” Yahaba hissed.

“I think I like you.”

\---

Years passed. Kyoutani was never more pleased with how his life had been going. He had become head of the royal guard after Iwaizumi stepped down in order to spend more time in the king’s room rather than protect the kingdom. 

Kyoutani couldn’t say the same.

“Kentarou?” Kyoutani heard a voice behind him as he sat at the mess hall table, laughing and talking to the royals and nobles surrounding him. Looking up, he saw Yahaba, a soft smile on his face, trying to pull the knight away.

Excusing himself from the table, Kyoutani followed. He’d always follow his prince, as he always has for three whole years. 

“What, feeling sick or some shit?” Kyoutani teased, as the prince led them to a quiet place in the garden. “Nice place to be sick, nobody’d find it here.” 

“Oh shut up, Ken,” Yahaba laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight, taking Kyoutani’s hands in his own. “I’m thinking.”   
  


“That’s a dangerous game.”

“ _ Kentarou. _ ” 

Kyoutani laughed and shook his head, watching the prince. After a moment or two of watching Yahaba fight with himself, Yahaba took a step back, reaching for something in his pocket. A box. 

Kyoutani’s heart fluttered.

“Ken, gods, okay, hang on.” Yahaba bit his lip and he got down on one knee, looking up at the prince. “Okay okay, here. Kentarou… Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @karasunonolibero and @raincloud10 for reading this over for me for my first fic!


End file.
